


And the Walls Crumble

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Rutting, Scent Kink, Self-Lubrication, accidental heat, attemps at explicit consent, blockers, copious amounts of cum and lube, lying about status, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Damian decides to crash in one of Jason's safe-houses. What he doesn't know is that Jason's hiding a secret as big as his own and what he's about to do will bring it all crumbling down around them.





	And the Walls Crumble

**Author's Note:**

> ABO Dynamics for JayDamiWeek - Mistakes are my own, written too late to go to a beta so I re-read it twice myself.

Landing on the little balcony leading to one of the few safe-houses he shared with Jason, Damian breathed out a sigh of relief. Inside offered a hot shower, a change of clothing that didn't reek of the damn sewer, and probably a soft bed to crash in until he could slip out into the sea of civilians heading to work in the morning. After a night going round and round with Killer Crock, that sounded like heaven.

Taking a deep breath, he concentrated on the lock, popping it in record time and slipping inside, killing the silent alarm and latching back up behind himself. He tripped the alarm back on and knelt to untie his boots while he listened to the apartment around him. It was silent except the couple in the next apartment over talking about taxes, perhaps a bit too loudly given the time of the night. Then again, from the sound of it, Damian would have been annoyed, too.

He kicked his boots off and padded across the carpet in his socks, doing a quick check of the other rooms before he let himself into the bathroom and closed the door. He stepped into the shower and closed the glass door behind himself, just flipping on the water and letting it hose him down for the moment. Pursing his lips, he waited, watching the drain until the water running off of him was clear and then turned around, repeating the process. He lifted his cape and let it wash that part of his costume as well. The sewers were a disgusting place. Actually... disgusting didn't begin to cover it.

Shrugging out of his cape, he snapped it a few times, most of the water slicking off and he hung it over the door. Armor pieces slowly came off, each getting pitched into the far corner to be dealt with later. Later when he wasn't in a foul mood from the damn sewer or from Crock handing him his ass. The water warmed up as he worked and for that he was grateful at least. By the time he was naked and washing himself using Jason's array of soaps, it was nice and toasty and he languished in the perfection of this hot of water until it began running cooler. Cutting the water off, he stepped out, bent to get a new towel from the closet, and wrapped himself in it. He gave himself a cursory glance in the steamed mirror, squinting at the foggy reflection and then sighing. He was going to have a black eye, clearly. Just around the part where his mask went, but still, it would look wonderful in the morning, he was sure. 

Snatching up the mouthwash, he swished some around and spit in the sink, rinsing it and heading for the master bedroom and the enormous king-sized bed in there. Even his bed at the manor was just a Queen, so he felt like a damn prince any time he got to stay in this safe house. Smiling to himself, he dropped his towel and meandered to Jason's dresser, opening the top drawer and rooting in the clothing options discarded there. He knew how this worked: all the cast-off clothing ended up in these places. Anything no longer fit for everyday use or stuff that hadn't quite fit right or the color was hideous... whatever it was, that's how they stocked these places. All stocked to look lived in in case they got tracked to one of them.

He rummaged and came up with an oversized t-shirt in a strange stone-washed sort of red. The front proclaimed the Gotham Penguins and Damian rolled his eyes. Jason's shirt for damn sure, though he was certain the color had been hideous on him. He shifted the material in his hands and then pulled it on over his head, wriggling to get it on properly over his damp skin. He got it most of the way on, material still bunched in his fingers around his hips before he froze and shuddered _hard_. The most exquisite scent drifted up from the material, so very Jason and yet... this was clearly an Alpha's scent, though Jason wasn't an alpha. None of them were except Bruce.

His breath huffed and he gripped the material harder, trying desperately to calm himself down. This sort of thing hadn't happened in years, not since his first heat at the age of nine. His mother had put him on blockers because of how strong it had been, told him to never reveal who or what he was, and he'd never even told his father or anyone else in the family. He swallowed thickly, thighs tensing as his cock began to stiffen, excitement swimming in his veins. His heart pounded and the longer he stood there, the further he sank into his first heat in over ten years. His hands shook and when he closed his eyes and whined, he felt his slick - slick he hadn't produced in equally as long - gushed from his hole, making the backs of his thighs sticky. 

This wasn't good. Not at all. Part of him wanted to rip the t-shirt back over his head and ignore that this had ever happened. The other, more insistent, part wanted to get pounded into the wonderful King-sized mattress by Jason's very-Alpha cock.

A chill swept through his body and he pursed his lips, forcing his feet to move. He could solve this. He'd languish in Jason's bed, he'd huff this fucking shirt if he had to, and he'd _pretend_. Pretend he had Jason there, pretend he hadn't been hiding that he was an Omega his whole life, pretend he was going to be okay.

Shakily, he crawled up on the bed, already planning how to clean this all up when he came out of it. He hesitated, one knee on the covers, slowly realizing this wasn't going to be one day. He hadn't had one in over ten years, it was going to be horrible and lengthy and messy. He had to tell someone he'd be here for a while and keep them away from him so no one found out. Sliding back off the bed, he backtracked into the shower, wincing at the way his thighs slid against one another with his slick. He picked up his comm and tucked it in his ear, activating it to Jason's private line. He waited until he heard Jason's mechanically altered voice crackle across the line. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Closing his eyes, he tried his best to ignore that he knew Jason's secret. He'd keep that secret to his grave... if only because it kept his own. "I'm using your place for a few days. Don't feel so great. No one should come by, period."

"Which one?"

"The one with the king-size bed." He hesitated and then added, "I mean it. I'm fine, but I really don't want to share, let me puke it out on my own. Can you tell the others?"

Jason's sigh crackled across the line. "Sure, kid, I'll tell them to keep their filthy noses out of my shit."

"More that they'll be looking for me."

"Oh, he makes a great escape and brings me into it. Thanks." He could hear the humor in Jason's tone. What once would have been biting, bitter, and rude, was now only a tease of what it had once been. It reminded Damian of himself a bit too much. 

"You know me, pain in the ass until the end, right?"

"Ha! Right. Yeah, I'll tell them." The line cut and Damian breathed a sigh of relief, cutting his comm and padding back into the bedroom, wet almost down to the backs of his knees now. Talking to Jason hadn't helped. 

He crawled up on the bed and pawed the covers out of the way until he could curl up in the warmth of them, knowing he had to nap now, before the worst of it hit and he couldn't sleep at all. For now he'd ignore it and then wake up find out what the definition of hell really was.

\----

Damian dragged himself out of sleep, foggy and more than a little ill-feeling. It was sort of the same sensation as waking up with a head-cold except much lower in his body. His abdomen felt heavy and tight, uncomfortable in a way he only vaguely remembered. He had curled on his side in his sleep and had ended up clutching one of Jason's pillows against his chest, arms wrapped tightly around it. He dipped his head, nuzzling against it, tucking his chin closer to the Alpha-pheromone rich shirt that still clung to his body. His hips jerked forward and instantly he was scrambling for the covers, shoving them en masse under himself, tucking and wadding until he was straddling a bunch of them, settled in a dip with a large wad pressed up against his ass and more rubbing his very erect cock in the front. 

He hunched over the pillow and urgently rubbed against it, trying to share the scent from the shirt with the pillow before he yanked it closer to his nose and shoved his face against it, nuzzling urgently as he began to hump the sheet and comforter bundle. His hole gushed fresh slick and he pushed back against the comforter, letting it deposit until his body eased, understanding he'd slicked sufficiently. His penis stiffened even more and he scrambled a bit, shoving the pillow and covers down against his erection, starting to jerk his hips quickly, straining up from the bed as he humped hard enough the bed springs began to squeak. 

His mouth opened and he panted, his eyes rolling back as his hole tightened and then began to spasm, cum spraying from his cock into the comforter as he came harder than he was certain he ever had before. Sure, he played with himself all the time, but it wasn't the same as a heat. The intensity was muted, only a tiny piece of what he wanted with his blockers in place. This, though, it felt like what he was supposed to be feeling all the time. It felt _right_ in ways his usual orgasms absolutely didn't. 

He rocked into the little hollow he'd filled with his spunk, rubbing his sensitive cock around in it, pleasure humming in his veins as he moved. Something eased in his stomach and he breathed a sigh of relief, huddling over his covers and lifting his ass up, letting more of his slick drain from his hole down onto the sheets. This part he disliked. It was messy and entirely unnecessary given he'd never mate. 

The thought saddened him, left him frowning at the pillow he was still clutching, something empty and gaping making home inside him. He drooped, pushing his cheek against the pillow and whined, the single forlorn note filling the air of the room.

He heard an answering whine from the neighboring wall, the echo of it taken up down the hall by the other Omega's in the building and he silenced, letting them cry for him, imagining it echoing through the city, one long cry of his pain and loneliness felt by thousands. The thought comforted him to some degree and he held in the next wail that wanted out, swallowed it down and told himself it would be okay.

Rubbing his cheek on the pillow, he closed his eyes and waited on the next round to take him wherever it would. 

He didn't wait long, maybe twenty minutes before his cock very suddenly stiffened and his hole began leaking anew. This time he simply hunkered where he was, pushed and let his slick drain out into the covers until his body was satisfied and he was pressed into a warm puddle of his body's own leavings. Sliding back, he pushed his penis into the clear sticky mess of it and eagerly humped, vocal in his need this time, every thrust bringing forth another sound. He perked his ass right as he was about to cum and felt his hole gush more slick, let it pour down his sac to drip onto the bed below. His cock twitched as he squirted his cum over the puddle of slick.

Rolling away from the gross mess, he settled on his knees on a clean part of the mattress. Spreading his legs until his sac brushed the bed, he slid one hand back under himself and shoved two fingers in, starting to fuck up into his hole almost brutally, his mouth hanging open as he penetrated himself over and over again. His cock rubbed against his wrist with every movement and he watched in some amount of fascination as it began to leak cum, nothing pulsing, just strings of his jizz flowing from his prick.

Shifting so he supported himself on one hand, he tucked his nose down and inhaled the shirt, letting himself float on the image of Jason behind him, Jason fucking his big fat Alpha prick up inside his dripping hole. Jason giving him a handjob. Jason satisfying his poor Omega heat each time he was ready to go. Jason breeding him and then knotting him and refusing to let him pull off of it, fattening until he couldn't do anything but hang off his knot while Jason sprayed up inside him.

Damian's asshole spasmed around his fingers and suddenly he was spurting cum over the sheets, his voice loud on the air as he finger fucked himself through it. 

Letting his hand fall away, Damian sat there for a moment, hole leaking a respectable splotch on the fitted sheet while he closed his eyes and took a sitting nap, only a few minutes of reprieve before he snapped his eyes open and nearly dove against the mattress, urgently humping his cock against it, fingers scrabbling for the edge to hold onto and provide himself more power while he fucked hard and fast against it. His hole leaked down his crack and his cock felt stiffer than ever with every thrust against the mattress. He spread his legs and instantly perked like he was going to accept a dick. When none came, he wailed, loud and long, his neighbor picking it up again to pass it once more through the building, a sustained note of his want to not be alone.

Damian quieted with the next urgent scramble back to his original place. He squatted, slick dribbling from his ass down onto the comforter and he panted, feeling his penis harden again as he knelt there, letting his body satisfy this urge until he was done. Lifting one leg, he looked down at the new puddle glistening there and sighed, flopping back into his pillow, not really feeling like doing anything though his body wanted it. He let himself just alternate between laying there face-planted in his vaguely Jason-scented pillow and sitting up enough so push his slick out into the same place. 

He drifted somewhere between consciousness and sleep for what felt like hours, rinse and repeating the irritating process of draining his body of slick and comforting himself with what Alpha-scent. 

Jerking fully awake, he jerked his ass upward, cock already squirting cum across the bedding, slick sliding down his balls in great globs, his last release of it having been too long ago for his body's comfort. He remained perked this time, unable to force himself to move, as though he were presenting himself to an Alpha and it took him far too long to realize he _was_ presenting to one. 

Jason stood just inside the bedroom door, mask dangling from his fingertips, shock written all over his face.

Damian huffed out a sound that should have been words, should have been actions, but were none of the above. His body was frozen where it was, utterly disengaged from his command and he understood this was why his mother had been so adamant he never let anyone know what he was. He was entirely at Jason's mercy.

Jason disappeared from the doorway and Damian wailed, loud and long, this one a scream for his Alpha to come back. No one picked up this wail and for that he was grateful as he buried his face in Jason's pillow and tried not to sob. He wasn't enough, his Omega-ness not enough to keep his Alpha. He panted and then wailed again, tears welling up as he screamed his agony into his pillow, entirely distraught.

A soothing hand came to rest on his lower back and he cut-off mid-wail, frozen again, body jerking back into position, hole all but pouring slick. He slid his cheek along his pillow until he could see Jason, saw he was wearing his helmet. He relaxed slightly. The filters inside would block this out for him. It'd stop Jason from doing something he'd regret. 

Regret.

Something pulled inside him and he shoved his face back against the pillow and wailed again, certain he wouldn't be getting an Alpha today and agonize for it. Someone knew and that someone wasn't going to satisfy him.

Jason's hand smoothed over his t-shirt and then slipped up under the hem, pushing up along his back and slowly applying pressure as he moved down his spine, urging Damian back down toward his puddle. Slick drained from him anew and his wails froze in his throat while the process moved forward without him. His cock stiffened and he felt renewed urgency to satisfy himself. His thighs tingled and his body gushed slick. He pushed to a new part of the comforter and wetted it, feeling something that was oddly like pride as he did it. His penis tensed and strained and then spurted three enormous squirts of semen across the comforter for Jason to see. 

Jason's voice was rough even through the mechanical synthesizer of his helmet. "So beautiful... I can't make myself leave. I won't... I won't hurt you, I promise you," abruptly Jason was closer, frozen so close to him and Damian listened to him pant inside his helmet. "God, I won't, but I can't make myself get up and leave you alone like you asked. I'm so fucking _sorry_."

Damian whined softly, pushed and gushed more slick into the cotton folds. It felt so good to make his leavings with Jason here. He wanted to do other things he'd heard about Omegas wanting to do when their Alpha's were around, but he resisted those. Jason wasn't his to display those to. Jason was helping, not fucking him. Here to babysit, not fill him.

Jason's hand stroked over his lower back and the start of the swell of his ass. "I didn't know..." he sounded sad and it gave Damian enough pause to not push the next round of his need out of his body while he listened. "If I'd known I never would have shown you this safe-house. This has to be absolute torture for you and I'm sure you never intended to have a heat again... if you've been hiding it this long-" he shook his head and Damian listened to him swallow.

"I didn't used to be an Alpha, you know. When I first came to Bruce, I wasn't. I was a Beta, presented and everything. Doctor verified when I reached age. There's no way they were wrong. But then I died and when I came back, I wasn't anymore. I had my first rut about six months after I came back and it scared the shit out of me. I almost did some things I'm ashamed of and it took so much effort to drag myself here, to lock myself up and just let it all out without hurting anyone. It happened three more times before I realized I was nothing but a horrible liability, so I started taking blockers and I buried all the evidence in the drawers here, too afraid to toss all my clothing and someone find out. Better to keep it and keep Bruce away from here and no one would ever know. Beta's can't scent it, after all, so... no problem, right? In a family full of Betas, I was safe and my horrible secret was safe. God, if I'd known... shit, Damian, I never meant to knock you out of your blockers, you have to believe me."

Something let Damian relax and he nearly face-planted on the bed before Jason got ahold of him, dragged him into his lap and tucked him neatly against his body, helmet annoyingly in the way, but Damian just let himself lean awkwardly and close his eyes. He felt safe now, like he could sleep if he let himself. He clung to consciousness instead and forced his mouth to operate. 

"My first heat was in Nanda Parbat. I was nine and mother said it was too intense and the risk too great. She placed me on blockers immediately following it and told me to never tell anyone what I was, to hide it for the rest of my life. I've been fine..." he drifted off, shoving his mouth against Jason's jacket.

"Until now." Jason sighed, his hands roaming Damian's back and then down to his ass, venturing lower and then freezing, retreating back to safe zones. Damian shifted and felt Jason's erection pressing against him. Instantly he canted his hips toward it and brought his fabric-covered length in contact with his hole. He pushed and gushed slick over Jason's pants, panting roughly as he tried to fuck himself against his clothing-covered prick. His own penis strained, plumping with his need and he cried out, desperate, nearly bouncing on Jason's lap trying to get himself filled. "Please. Please!" He lifted up and plunked back down with a cry, trying again and again.

Jason's hands shifted to his hips and held onto him. "You need to be filled with something or you'll lose yourself." Damian wailed, nearly screaming his frustration as Jason lifted him and placed him on his back on the bed. "I'll fuck you with something, but I won't take advantage of you. Can you consent enough to let me know if that's an okay plan?"

Damian wanted to sob in frustration. He wanted Jason's cock, not something else. He wanted to be filled with living flesh, pounded into by Jason's cock, held down by Jason's strong body, fulfilled over and over until he was bursting with Alpha cum. His body squirted slick and he spread himself, legs in the air, his hole exposed as he sobbed out, "Please. Please fuck me!"

Jason swallowed hard enough it was picked up by his helmet mic and he issued a sharp, "Stay," before walking off. Damian froze, glued to his spot, nearly unbreathing until Jason returned and nearly manhandled him up the bed. He knelt between his legs and showed him a thick black dildo, a condom rolled down over it. "Do you consent to taking this?"

Damian's hips jerked and he set up a mantra of, "Please, please, _please_!" It didn't take Jason long to press it against his hole and even less time to penetrate him with it. He began fucking him vigorously with it, leaning down over him in a way that gave the illusion he might have been what was inside Damian if it weren't for the non-humanity of what was ramming into him. All the same, it was better than not having this and Damian let himself gain some relief from it, let himself be thankful Jason was giving in enough to use a dildo on him to help him satisfy his heat. 

Jason found his prostate by what appeared to be accident and Damian nearly came unglued, screaming his pleasure, frozen in position, Jason striking it again and again until thick spurts of cum began to spray from his cock, coating his abdomen as his ass clutched at the toy. The toy eased up inside him all the way, base seated against his hole and Damian gasped as it began to swell, listening to Jason hurriedly squeezing the inflation device on it. The toy successfully knotted him and Jason tugged on it, ensuring it caught on his rim and then shifted fully over him, lowering himself down against him and pinning him to the mattress. 

Every once in a while Damian would spurt again, cock twitching, hole gripping at the fake knot of the dildo, dampening Jason's outfit with his cum.

He slept then, directly following the fourth time his body seized with orgasm, his eyelids falling closed and sleep overtaking him.

\----

Damian came to in the warm cradle of someone's arms. He could smell cum and intense Alpha-pheromones, and the scent of his own sweat and something else under that. He shifted and felt the enormous knot inside him and he gasped, slowly rocking against it, prick stiffening with each movement. 

Jason's hand stroked over his hair, snapping him to reality. "With me or still in heat?"

Damian shuddered hard, stifled a cry as he orgasmed from the sheer stretch of his asshole and the scents he wasn't used to, spraying up between them. He shivered and blushed, shoving his nose against Jason's shoulder and murmuring, "I'm here..."

"I didn't violate you. I kept my promise." Jason's hand tightened against the nape of his neck. "I cannot make myself leave still... you will have to make me." He sounded sad and something else, perhaps resigned. "There's a tranquilizer in my right jacket pocket. Take it out and inject me with it and you'll have about two hours to get out of here. Lock up behind you and just..." he made a strangled noise, "don't come back for a few weeks, okay? I... I can't. I'm not," his voice came out in a hoarse whisper now, "not strong enough to fully stop."

Damian's heart clenched in his chest and he slid his hands up Jason's chest and then over his shoulders and then up to the straps on his helmet. Jason froze above him, his body almost vibrating with how hard he held himself still. "If you remove it, I cannot stop myself."

"Are you in control enough to consent?" Damian asked, fingers rubbing along the bare flesh below the helmet, smoothing again and again against his skin. "Because I want you. My heat wanted you too, but... this is me now. I want this thing inside me to be you. I want to produce my slick for you and not for your scent. I want to let you have your rut with me."

Jason moaned, the sound coming out rather clearly from within the helmet. "Yes... I can consent. But you need to understand how intense a rut is before _you_ do. I won't be able to stop myself. I'll fuck you no matter what you say and I'll _make_ you stay. I won't stop because it's too much or too fast or too many times. I won't be able to. It's like I'm outside of myself, watching what I'm doing but with no control whatsoever."

"I know the feeling," Damian murmured, nuzzling against Jason's shoulder. "I tried to fuck myself on your cock even with clothing on because I was so desperately needy inside my heat. I couldn't stop myself from doing it."

Jason shifted and air hissed out of the toy that had knotted Damian, the mechanism slowly deflating and then Jason removed the toy, tossing it further up the bed and shuffling them. "I want to penetrate you like this first. While I still have some control."

Damian nodded, his body instantly activating for Jason, his penis going completely stiff and slick starting to drip from his hole, wetting the bed under them. Jason's knees and thighs brushed against Damian, thick denim rubbing at him while Jason unzipped and parted his fly enough to expose himself. He freed his cock and his sac and then grasped Damian's hips, lifting him and sliding his cock along the crease of his thigh until he shifted over along his crack and then penetrated him in one swift movement.

Damian jerked against him, crying out in utter pleasure, his body instantly snapping into fucking himself on Jason's cock. He bounced and humped and Jason trembled over him, letting it happen, a rigid form above him. Once in a while, Jason's hips jerked forcefully against Damian, his breath huffing inside the helmet. Damian kept moving, pleasuring himself on Jason's thick cock, using it until he was starting to tremble with the precursor to his orgasm. 

Jason took over then, grasping his thighs and starting to fuck him with an almost bruising force, the whole bed jarring with every thrust, both of them making sounds at every slap of their union. They sped up, Jason fucking Damian's tight hole in complete abandon, Damian arching more and more until he was letting out a loud cry, his orgasm claiming his entire body, head falling back, a cry he'd heard come from fucked-out-Omega's issuing from his own body as he spasmed around Jason, cock spurting his mess between them.

Jason shoved in hard and Damian felt him twitching rhythmically, knew he was filling him with his cum, giving him his precious seed. He reached back up for Jason's helmet and paused, waiting until Jason whispered, "Yes. I want this if you do." He loosened the straps and pried the helmet from his head, tossing it aside and watching the transformation take place in Jason's features: slightly frazzled normal Jason sliding into Alpha mid-rut Jason and immediately Jason was out of his body, flipping him over and barking out, "Show me."

Damian instantly presented, going up on his knees and lowering his chest to the bed. He spread his legs as far as he could and tipped his ass upwards. Slick poured out of him, dribbling down his balls in copious amounts. Damian listened to Jason undressing behind him. His jacket landed beside Damian on the bed and Damian thought for sure that hadn't been a mistake. He gathered it up and crammed it under him just in case it all became too much and when Jason molded against him, it was all flesh that touched him. With one smooth movement, Jason's cock dragged over his lower back, down his crack, and then stabbed up inside him, jarring him forward with a power he hadn't know Jason possessed. Clinging to the jacket, Damian moaned loudly and Jason's snarl answered him, silenced him, and Damian relaxed, letting his Alpha take control.

The first volley of thrusts was almost lulling, something long-needed getting touched inside him, letting him relax the sharp hold he'd held on himself for so many years. He eased under Jason's harsh touch, went pliant and soft and Jason used him with an intensity Damian hadn't understood from the porn he'd watched of Alpha's in rut. Jason humped and humped and then he'd pause for a few seconds, cock twitching, and he'd start again, pumping his hips urgently, fingertips digging into Damian's flesh as he held him still and right where he needed him to push his cock into.

Jason came with a shout, thick cock twitching so harshly Damian gasped at it. He knew the great quantity of cum Jason was shooting up inside him, had set those parts of the videos to replay when an Alpha pulled out to show this orgasm to the camera. He welcomed it into his body and treasured being allowed to hold it inside him.

They paused then, both of them panting and quiet, Damian's prick hard between his thighs and Jason's still stiff inside him. They sat in silence long enough Damian drifted off to sleep, secure on his Alpha's penis. He woke to Jason crowding him against the mattress, nearly laying over him, his hips jerking urgently against Damian's ass and instantly Damian was so turned on he could barely think. This... _this_ was Jason's rut taking over. He was being bred, their animalistic needs coupling to form an actual breeding session. He trembled beneath Jason, mouth hanging open, Jason wildly thrusting above him, hips slapping sloppily against him, prick stabbing in and out of his hole nearly entirely in the wild desire of the session.

He'd seen Alpha's pop out during this, seen the anger in their eyes as they searched for their hole to fuck again. He'd seen one Alpha go completely into rut while banging a fake doll, watched the cum spraying into the clear body of it at the end and had jizzed himself stupid from seeing it.

Jason didn't pop out and Damian's toes curled with how good it was. He loved being held down, being used like this, loved the lack of consistency in how Jason rutted him, loved the way his cock was swelling. He keened and Jason panted in his ear, fucking harder, faster, the whole bed bouncing and squeaking until with a near-roar Jason slammed in and stayed. Damian felt his cock swelling, knew intimately he was being knotted, that the stream of cum was about to start any second. 

His thighs spread even more and he hunkered, pulling at Jason's knot, reveling in how it felt tight against his hole, lodged inside him, and he began to have his own orgasm, thick spurts of cum spraying over the mattress. Jason slammed against him hard twice more and then strained hard against him, holding himself there and Damian actually _felt it_ when Jason began to cum, lengthy throbs of his penis bringing with it torrents of cum for Damian's body to hold onto.

It went on and on and _on_. Every minute or so Damian would think they were done and Jason would initiate another quick volley of thrusts and then spray up inside him once again, straining until he was done. Damian counted five times before Jason sighed and shuttered behind him, moaned and relaxed against his back, arms sliding around his torso and holding on. 

"I can think again... I'm not done... but I can think."

Damian shifted, tugged against Jason's knot and Jason panted harsh against his ear. "Fuck, oh _fuck_ that feels good. Tug on it, that's it, really pull, oh fuck yeah!" Damian tugged downward on Jason's knot, made like he was trying to get away and Jason began to throb in his asshole, giving him more of his cum to store up.

"Gonna give you so much of my cum. I'll be empty for weeks after this..." Jason shuffled them up the bed a little and squirmed until he seemed happy with the position and began humping again, every movement tugging his knot. He grew excited and quieted down, only moaning and panting as he fucked Damian's hole. He grew overly excited again and crawled back fully onto Damian and began another rut, hips stuttering, mattress bouncing until he let out a loud cry and stiffed above Damian, penis throbbing inside him.

He began to yank against his own knot this time, yanking and yanking and snarling and then ripping it free of Damian's body with a sharp jerk only to stab his prick back in and begin vigorously humping, panting and nearly clawing at Damian as he fucked. This time when he got close, he pulled out and shoved Damian over, straddled his hips and fucked his drenched cock against Damian's chest until he began to unleash his load, spurting it all over Damian's skin, enormous spurts of it coming for what felt like forever.

Damian slid his hands down to touch Jason's penis, rubbing at it and sliding through the mess and then reaching back to his balls and grasping them, massaging them and then reaching behind them, pushing one slick finger up inside Jason's asshole and fucking it in and out until Jason sighed and slightly arched, throbbing around his finger as he came again, raining it down on Damian's chest.

Urgent, Damian squirmed and arched, whining as a way of asking for what he wanted. He wanted to please his Alpha. It wasn't uncommon, but it wasn't really talked about either. He'd seen porn but it had been the unground leaked sort of shit, not mainstream. 

Jason cocked his head at him, regarded him for a moment, and then shifted. Damian removed his finger and Jason reached down to hold Damian's cock still as he pushed it against his hole and then slowly sat down on his prick. They rocked and Damian grew more and more excited with each movement, his entire body trembling at how good it felt to be penetrating his Alpha. He panted and wriggled and tensed so he wouldn't hump, cried out when his hips jerked of their own accord. 

Jason hunkered over him, captured his wrists and pinned them to the bed. Their eyes met and Jason lifted up and then slammed back down, jarring a cry from Damian's lips. Something changed in Jason's eyes and he did it again and then again and then harder, faster, until they were actually fucking and there was nothing Damian could do about how his body was rising up to meet Jason's movements. They fucked hard and quick and when Jason came, he jerked forward and emptied himself all over Damian's abdomen and when Damian came, it was straight up inside his Alpha's tight ass, his little cock throbbing as he emptied himself. 

Jason's lips whispered over his jaw, the faint whisper of, "Good boy," making him hum in appreciation. Jason lifted up and Damian felt it as his own cum dripped back down over his cock and balls, coating him in his own mess. 

Jason moved, rolling him over and carefully arranging him before slotting back inside him and curling up protectively over him. He felt Jason ease up and he let his own guard down completely, closing his eyes to sleep now, protected and filled and swimming in a sea of their Alpha-Omega phermones. He'd never have to hide again. He'd be able to go into heat and he'd never wail in complete loneliness ever again. Jason could have his ruts and they'd share this wonderful union as many times as Jason wanted. Damian would take the time off from school and they'd weather it together and he'd go back alert and happy and blocker-free and if his belly ever swelled with pups, he'd ask Jason for his knot every day up until the whelping and he'd crouch over Jason's hands and birth them right here on this bed. His cock swelled and he trembled a little as he began to twitch with a dry orgasm, pleasure lighting up his nerve endings. This was how it was meant to be. 

Jason nuzzled him protectively and Damian slid his hand over Jason's and hung on as he let himself drift. For now, sleep. Tomorrow, relationship navigation. It sounded wonderful.


End file.
